Past Conversations, Present Realities
by Fiona O'Fallon
Summary: One shot, bit of fluff set in the not too distant future, spoiler Man in Wall.


Spoiler: Man in the Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of its characters; I just take them out, play with them, and then put them back where I found 'em.

This is a one shot so enjoy!

**Past Conversations, Present Realities**

_"You ever just sit on the beach, ya know pretend there's no such thing as skeletons?"_

_"Is that in any way fun?"_

_"When was the last time you got away?"_

_"Got away from what?"_

_"Ah, Bones, because what usually happens to me...I think about not coming back."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah, ya know, you go with someone you joke about not coming back, the two of you laugh. But...when you're alone the world is full of possibilities. _

As the conversation I had with Booth two years ago runs through my brain I smile and shift positions in the sun, being careful not to get any sand on my blanket. So he was right sitting on a beach and pretending that there is not such thing as skeletons can be fun, especially when you're not alone. I turn my head and look over at the man lying beside me. I smile because I know he is only feigning sleep. Unable to resist even the most trivial of physical contact I reach out to poke him in the side, trying to startle him. My hand has covered almost half the distance between us when _he_ startles _me_.

"Don't even think about it, Bones!" As he speaks I change the direction of my hand and arm bringing it over my head into a stretch as if that was my intention all along. He isn't fooled in the slightest.

Booth turns his head to face me and opens one eye. "It isn't nice to tickle someone who is totally relaxed." He tells me mildly, flashing me one of those lopsided smirks that can make me melt or make me furious. Today I am fairly sure that nothing can ruin my mood.

I tuck my arms beneath my head, and let out a deep sigh of contentedness. Booth opens both his eyes and rolls onto his side facing me, propping his head up with his arm.

"I don't know what you mean." I say overly sweetly with a wicked grin on my face. I close my eyes as if to settle back into the semi-sleeping activity of sun bathing.

He lets out a low growl and snakes an arm around my body pulling me against him.

"Oh really, you don't know what I am talking about?" As he speaks he begins to tickle me. I begin to struggle against him trying to prevent him from subjecting me to this pleasant torture, but no matter how I move I can't seem to break his grasp. I change tactics and try to remove myself from him and get off the blanket completely. Somehow in all the struggling I accidentally, truly accidentally, slam in him in the crotch with my knee. He stops tickling me with a gasp. I immediately sit up and hover over him, not knowing how to help the pain I have just caused him, as he half curls into the fetal position.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! What can I do?" I put my hand on his back noticing once again how wonderfully muscular his shoulders and back are. I redirect my attention to his face, trying not to be distracted from his pain.

"Seeley, please say something...are you ok? Should I get an ice pack?" I am growing concerned because he still hasn't said anything. Then before I know what is happening he lunges at me, pinning me to the blanket grinning at me. Not just grinning but giving me that million watt huge grin that he knows will get him almost anything from me.

"Geez, Temperance! We've been married three days and it looks as if you haven't changed your mind about not having any kids, huh?" His face is so close to mine that as he talks my lips feel his warm breath against them. I involuntarily lift my head so my lips can meet his. He kisses me soundly before pulling back and grinning down at me again. "Seriously, if you still don't want kids there are better ways than maiming me you know."

"I don't know...it would be very interesting to see which characteristics a child of ours would have. How our genetic material would blend, what traits would be dominant, which would be dormant. I mean, the possibilities are infinite-" He silences me with a kiss that lets me know we are done talking for awhile. Suddenly I think back to our conversation at Sid's bar two years ago. In one way he was wrong, I have never been more tempted not to go back to my real life than right now lying here with Seeley Booth, my husband. Being alone is overrated.

Fini


End file.
